<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tiny Dancer by missfalcon51</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531183">Tiny Dancer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/missfalcon51/pseuds/missfalcon51'>missfalcon51</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, One Night Stands, One Shot, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:29:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/missfalcon51/pseuds/missfalcon51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>90s Brian x 70s Roger (This ship just came to me last night, and I now love it)</p>
<p>Brian goes to a club looking for a one night stand and finds someone very interesting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brian May/Roger Taylor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here, have a big fat one shot with smut that I didn’t proof read! <br/>I do have good grammar, I swear, I just didn’t read this back because I can’t be bothered :-*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One would think it would be difficult to get a one night stand when you were 43 years old, but Brian never seemed to have a problem finding someone when he went to the clubs at the weekends.</p><p>He opened the door of the calm club, feeling frost melt on his face as he came into the warm. There was a sweet orange glow about the place, and soft music played from a jukebox in the corner.</p><p>Seeing as it was a club, it was rather quaint. It was surprising for a Saturday night, but by no means unwelcome.</p><p>He sat down at the bar, slowly absorbing the gentle chatter around him. He decided to just order a beer for now, as he’d probably be drinking with someone else later if they were interested.</p><p>He turned his head to the side when somebody caught his eye; A young man with long, blonde hair, and a big oversized blue jacket. Brian’s well-experienced gaydar went wild, and he smirked.</p><p>He had his mind set on that young boy. He would be the one he was taking home tonight.</p><p>Brian ordered a drink to be sent over to him, waiting patiently. The boy hadn’t even seen him yet, and just kept playing with his keys on the bar table. Brian took another sip of his beer, finishing it off. Wait... that was a man over there, wasn’t it?</p><p>The bartender put the drink down in front of his mystery man, pointing towards Brian, who had bought it for him. Brian couldn’t hear exactly what they were saying, as he was all the way over the other side of the bar, but the boy didn’t seem freaked out at all.</p><p>Brian smiled crookedly as he looked up. Big, pretty blue eyes met his, and a little boyish smile spread across his lips. God, he was gorgeous. Brian suddenly didn’t see anyone else in the room, although it was quite busy. He wanted <em>that</em> one.</p><p>The younger man looked him up and down, before picking up his drink and sitting down next to him.</p><p>“Hi, uhh... thank you” The young man smiled. His voice was soft, yet with a gravelly undertone that Brian liked. He was definitely in his twenties, but very early twenties at that.</p><p>“No problem, beautiful” Brian winked back, watching how the younger boy held eye contact with him, that small smile still playing on his perfect lips. “I’m Brian.”</p><p>“Roger” He nodded in greeting. What a sweet name. It was obvious that he was interested, and Brian barely had to do anything.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” Brian asked, “These clubs can be dangerous places sometimes.”</p><p>Roger rolled his eyes teasingly. “I-I’m a dancer... at the gentleman’s club down the road. I come here when I’m off-shifts.”</p><p>Figures, for such a pretty lad.</p><p>Brian nodded, unintentionally biting his lip. “Cute. Don’t get into any trouble down there, do you?” He sounded a little worried. This man was attractive, and Brian wanted to take him home, but he was young, and something hurt knowing he was whoring himself out.</p><p>“Never,” Roger replied, “They look after me over there, and I’m a <em>good boy”</em> He slipped in that last phrase so sneakily, and Brian found that to be a massive turn-on. So Roger was into that too? Even better.</p><p>They ordered some more drinks, and ended up chatting for longer than expected. They had moved over to a sofa in the corner of the room, talking with some other random people that apparently Roger knew. They were too intoxicated to care who they were. </p><p>Roger was sat happily on Brian’s lap while they talked and laughed. Brian held him around his tiny waist, occasionally playing with his hair, at which Roger would teasingly wriggle around on his lap in response.</p><p>“Who wants to do shots?” One of Roger’s friends asked, and he got a collective cheer from everyone in response. Brian figured that these were Roger’s dancer friends who had also got off their shift for the night. It was strange seeing this side of London, where people did this for a living.</p><p>A few too many shots later, the lights seemed to have been turned down, or maybe that was just Brian’s imagination. It was quieter, and the group they had been with had left. Roger sat on the sofa encased in Brian’s arms, talking about nothing and everything all rather drunkenly. </p><p>“You’re fucking gorgeous” Brian mused quietly, watching how the glow of the neon signs reflected in Roger’s big eyes, that were looking solely at him. Slow music floated about their little corner of the club, and Brian snaked his hand up Roger’s thigh, making him suck in a breath.</p><p>Roger didn’t reply. Instead leaning in, kissing Brian while tangling their bodies further together. Brian placed one hand on the younger man’s waist, while the other stroked the inside of his thigh, eliciting small, desperate gasps from him.</p><p>God, this was exciting.</p><p>“I want to take you home, baby” Brian whispered hoarsely against the other’s lips, causing him to nod desperately.</p><p>“Please do...”</p><p>Brian didn’t need to be told twice. He stood untangled them both and picked up his large coat, wrapping it around Roger, who wasn’t really wearing much to begin with. He wouldn’t survive the outdoors in what he was wearing currently.</p><p>Brian got the barman to call them a taxi, and put an arm around Roger’s waist, guiding them out of the door.</p><p>The cold hit them like a truck, and swarms of late night shoppers and party goers adorned the streets with their own individual cultures. It was only now that they were stood up that Brian realised how short his lover for the night was; he only came up to his chin. They climbed into the waiting taxi, sitting together in the back seat.</p><p>The minute they had slurred their destination of Brian’s flat, their hands were all over each other. Brian had a sudden appeal for Roger’s legs, and pulled them over his lap, threading his fingers through his blonde hair and kissing him passionately.</p><p>The taxi had a funny smell, as most taxis do, and so Brian buried his face in Roger’s hair, inhaling his sweet smell of cigarettes and other peoples cologne. Roger held onto the older man, not seeming to want to let go, and running his fingers through the dark curls.</p><p>They stumbled up the stairs of Brian’s flat, tripping and giggling and trying not to wake the neighbours. Brian fumbled around with his keys, trying to get the door open while Roger stood next to him, wanting to be kissing him again.</p><p>The minute they were inside, Brian picked Roger up by the waist, throwing him over his shoulder and eliciting a surprised squeal from him. He was so light and submissive, and Brian felt himself getting hard as they fell onto the bed.</p><p>Brian climbed on top of Roger, preventing him from going anywhere. The size difference between them was quite something; Roger was such a little scrap of a thing, but he also resembled a delicate nymph. </p><p>Brian quickly took of Roger’s huge coat and jacket, leaving him just in the sparkly top and shorts that he was wearing. He was so slight, yet squishy in all the right places. Brian smoothed the blonde hair out of his face, kissing him roughly as Roger made quick work of taking off the taller man’s shirt.</p><p>Roger somehow managed to flip them over, so that he was straddling Brian, and stripped off his own top, leaving him bare and exposed. His blonde hair hung about his face in tangles, looking at Brian all flushed and hot.</p><p>Brian just stared for a moment. Goodness, he had got lucky that night.</p><p>“You like what you see?” Roger teased quietly, running his hands all over Brian’s chest. “You can touch me if you like.”</p><p>Brian didn’t need to be told twice. He gripped Roger’s ass, moving his hips so that their groins were grinding together. Roger’s moans were something wild; little gasps and whimpers of pleasure.</p><p>They removed their trousers, leaving them rolling around on the bed just in their underwear, unable to get close enough to one another though nearly every inch of skin was touching.</p><p>“All mine, beautiful boy.” Brian mumbled against Roger’s collarbone, sucking dark hickeys onto the perfect skin there.</p><p>“Please, Brian...” Roger whimpered, desperate for more. Then a sly smile flashed across his face. “Please <em>daddy”</em> </p><p>“Oh my god” Brian groaned, unable to keep up with just making out. He needed Roger and he needed him now.</p><p>Brian snaked his hand between their bodies and started slowly palming Roger through his underwear, making him cry out in pleasure. He made quick work of pulling off both of their boxers, leaving them completely naked in each other’s arms.</p><p>“I’m gonna make you scream, baby boy” Brian said, laying the squirming Roger on his back and sitting on top of him, grinding against his leg while rapidly jerking the smaller man off.</p><p>Roger’s breaths came out in short pants as Brian continued tossing him off, while holding his hands above his head so he couldn’t move. “Fuck... yes.... <em>yes”</em> He moaned, moving his leg against Brian’s cock in time with the rhythm, eliciting hoarse moans from him.</p><p>Brian stopped his movements before Roger got too close to the edge, making him whine in protest.</p><p>“Shh” Brian said. “Get on your front”</p><p>Roger did as he was told, hugging the pillow for comfort as he heard Brian reach into the draw and pull out a bottle of lube. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly.</p><p>He was surprised, to say the least, as Brian put the bottle down, lowering himself on top of the smaller man, kissing his shoulder and whispering in his ear.</p><p>“You’re okay with this, yeah?” </p><p>It was said so gently, and Roger felt like a princess. He’d never been privileged enough to be asked that by his clients, they usually just shoved it in without warning.</p><p>“Yes, yes.” Roger nodded, turning his head to the side and capturing Brian’s lips in a kiss for a moment, before he felt him sit back up.</p><p>The bottle of lube was opened, and Roger heard Brian warm the substance up in his hands, before running his fingers over Roger’s perfect arse.</p><p>A finger poked at his hole, and Roger relaxed, allowing it to enter.</p><p>“Tell me if it feels bad, okay baby?” Brian said, slowly working one figer inside of him, while using the other hand to grip Roger’s shoulder for support.</p><p>Roger nodded, following it up with a moan as Brian’s two fingers grazed his prostate. Brian moved his fingers, slowly scissoring them and opening him up.</p><p>Roger spread his legs wider as Brian worked a third finger inside of him. The familiar burn and stretch mixed with the mind-blowing pleasure drive him wild, and he propped himself up on his elbows and knees, giving Brian better access.</p><p>“Such a good boy for me...” Brian mumbled, “So <em>tight.”</em> </p><p>Roger whined in response. “I want you inside of me”</p><p>Brian didn’t need to be begged. He got some more lube, rubbing it over his aching cock and lining it up to Roger’s fluttering hole.</p><p>“Ready?”</p><p>“Fuck yes!” </p><p>Brian let out a low moan as he pushed halfway into Roger, making him tense up in front of him. </p><p>“Relax, honey” Brian cooed, giving the younger man a moment to adjust. Once he seemed happy with it, Brian began moving in and out slowly, pushing all the way in which made Roger gasp. Roger was so warm and tight, he was perfect.</p><p>“Fuck...” The blonde man moaned, placing one hand on the headboard for support as Brian picked up the pace, building a rhythm as he thrusted into Roger harder and harder, filling the room with both of their moans. </p><p>Brian reached forward and started working on Roger’s dick, tossing him off to the rhythm they had started.</p><p>“Oh god... oh <em>fuck!”</em> Roger gasped as Brian hit his sweet spot over and over again while moving his hand up and down his dick, bringing him dangerously close to the edge.</p><p>“Wait B-Brian...” Roger panted, “I cant cum yet”</p><p>Brian nodded, slowly pulling out, leaving his leaking cock deprived of the tight warm heaven.</p><p>Roger’s arms gave up on him, collapsing onto the bed, panting.</p><p>“Hey,” Brian said softly, running a hand over Roger’s thigh. “Would you prefer to be on your back?”</p><p>Roger let out a breath, nodding. Brian pulled out and turned him over.</p><p>“That’s better” He smiled, “Now I get to see your pretty face”</p><p>Roger blushed, giving him the go-ahead. Brian pushed back inside of him nearly all the way, and they both groaned simultaneously. Brian resumed their rhythm, but thrusting in faster than before. It turned out Roger was pretty flexible, and so Brian held his legs up and sat in front of him, slamming in hard.</p><p>“I’m gonna...” Roger choked out, his blue eyes rolling back in pleasure, but Brian shushed him.</p><p>“Come for me, baby” He grunted, slamming into Roger harder and harder. The younger man whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut as Brian gave his neglected cock a squeeze.</p><p>That was all it took.</p><p>Roger’s walls clenched tight around Brian’s cock as he spilled into his hand. That was enough to send Brian over the edge at the same time, and he came inside of Roger with a loud groan.</p><p>“Bri....” Roger whimpered as they both rode their orgasms out in waves, before Brian slowly pulled out and fell on top of Roger, practically crushing him, but Roger didn’t mind.</p><p>They enveloped each other in their arms, and Brian softly pressed his lips to Roger’s, stroking his thumb over his cheek.</p><p>“You’re incredible” He whispered, looking into his lovely eyes.</p><p>Roger smiled, blushing. He’d never been showered with affection after this kind of thing happened.</p><p>Brian grabbed a tissue from the box by the side of the bed and cleaned them both up.</p><p>“Do you need a shower?” He asked Roger, thinking about how he came inside of him and that was sometimes hard to get out.</p><p>“Come with me?” Roger smiled, suddenly going all shy. “Y’know.... save water?”</p><p>Brian let out a small chuckle, pressing a kiss to his temple and helping him up out of bed.</p><p>The warm water washed over their bodies in the small space of the shower. Roger pressed himself up against the older man, reaching up and caressing his face with his hand.</p><p>“You’re so lovely, you know that?” He smiled. “So caring.”</p><p>“Only the best for this little angel” Brian replied. He only hoped that he would remember all this in the morning, and that his hangover wouldn’t be <em>too</em> bad.</p><p>They dried themselves off with a fluffy towel, and Brian gave Roger some underwear to sleep in. It was a little cold when they got into bed, and so Roger snuggled closer to his lover for the night, tucking his head into his chest and drifting off to sleep.</p><p>“Sweet boy...” Brian smiled when he knew Roger was asleep. He kissed his little blonde head softly, wishing far away somewhere that he could stay there forever.</p><p>The truth was, he liked Roger a lot. Ever since they had got talking, he thought there might be something there; But alas, with their age gap, it would never work.</p><p>Roger was thinking the same thing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Seven years later...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*nervous laughter*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brian was celebrating his 50th birthday. He didn’t feel old, but that big five-zero was really hanging over his head.</p>
<p>He smiled as he looked over the cards from family that decorated the shelves, picking them up and reading them again.</p>
<p>Then he came across his wedding photo and smiled. He and Roger stood outside a registration office, holding hands and smiling, holding the certificate of their marriage. Brian smiled at the happy memory.</p>
<p>He had been married when Roger was only 25, and Brian was 46. They had kept their relationship secret for a while, but after telling their friends and family, they both received tonnes of congratulations and acceptance.</p>
<p>“Whatca looking at?” Roger asked, coming up behind his husband and wrapping his arms around his waist.</p>
<p>“Our wedding photo” Brian smiled, turning around and looking at his shorter husband. He held his bright little face in his hands, kissing him.</p>
<p>He was so glad it had worked out.</p>
<p>It was difficult to begin with, as they had to move and get new jobs, but they had each other, and they knew what they wanted.</p>
<p>“The guests will be here in about...” Brian checked his watch, “half an hour. Can you get the kids up?”</p>
<p>Roger rolled his eyes playfully, smiling as he went up the stairs. “Fine. Since it’s your birthday.”</p>
<p>They had adopted three children the year after they married, and it had just completed everything.</p>
<p>His heart glowed as he saw Roger emerge down the stairs a few minutes later with their youngest girl on his shoulders, their four year old boy on his hip, and their oldest girl trailing behind, trying to grab Roger’s leg.</p>
<p>“Stop it, honey, I’ll fall!” He laughed, and Brian rushed over to take their baby off of Roger’s shoulders.</p>
<p>“Come on, lets get them fed.”</p>
<p>Roger stood in the kitchen, making breakfast, and their kids all chatted loudly in the dining room next door.</p>
<p>“I love you” Brian said simply, walking up to Roger and putting his arms around his waist. “So bloody much.”</p>
<p>“Well that’s a relief,” Roger laughed teasingly, “Because I love you too.”</p>
<p>This was everything Brian had ever wanted.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>